To Be Continued
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: Modern Rapunzel x Bughead crossover- There is this girl he can see through a window, and guided by his love, Jughead vows to save her from the prison she calls home.


.

 **A/N** : I've taken a lot of time to finish this prompt, and I'm not sure I did it right, still, I just LOVED the idea of a homeschooled Betty XD I've tried to make a modern crossover with the real Rapunzel story, and I'm quite happy with the way it turned out. Hope you enjoy it, and please, tell me what you think!

.

Warning: This is not a Disney fairy tale. _**Rated M**_

.

.

.

Mostly, Jughead Jones likes to believe he is an observer. His greenish-blue eyes are probably the most developed organs of his body and only with them, he can satisfy his curious heart's constant cravings. With them, he watches the world from the corner, like an omniscient writer, paying attention to every detail and making sure his presence doesn't disturb the natural order of things.

Jughead is invisible. He's a ghost wandering around the streets of a town that seems to be forgotten in time. A time where the american dream is nothing but a fake image of perfection.

Perfect families. Perfect men and women having perfect children that will eventually grow old, living up the perfect expectations of their parents.

That concept sickens him. And there is nothing he enjoys more than seeing the ugly truth everyone tries so desperately to hide. The truth that shows that in Riverdale, families aren't perfect. Men and women are fucked up and their children are all silent rebels, just waiting for the first shout of freedom.

They're all silent dreamers. And that girl is no different.

Every day, after the sun's death behind the mountains, the boy dressed in a leather jacket drives from the South side of the town to a silent and safe neighborhood he has once found during his wanderings. The houses are big— bigger than they normally are where he lives— and at first sight, they have nothing to hide behind those white curtains that cover the windows.

The houses, from outside, seem to fit the town's facade. However, once the clock strikes 7:30 pm, the magical reality begins, as a car innocently drives away from the safety of its garage, leaving behind a supposedly perfect girl.

Her skin is clear as a vanila milkshake, her golden hair is tied up in an impeccable ponytail and he can bet not a single time her heart-shaped lips pronounced a bad word. Mommy homeschooled her and Daddy protected his little princess from any unworthy man who has done as much as look at her baby, blue eyes. She's the perfect girl next door.

Or at least she pretends to be until 7:30pm.

Once her parents leave for their daily meeting at the neighborhood association, Betty Cooper— as he eventually learned— drops her good girl mask and free herself from her parents' wishes. Her hair falls curly over her shoulders, the first and second buttons of her shirt are left open, exposing some skin; and her window— the window that protects her from the dangers of the outside world— is left open.

She places her hands on the wooden frame, ducking her head out so she can feel the cold breeze that dances with her loosened locks, and she fills her lungs with the fresh air that roams around the town. Her eyes are kept shut for some seconds, as she appreciates her daily share of loneliness, and when she finally opens them, all the air of his lungs disappear.

At this moment, she's simply beautiful. Beautiful, real and free, exhaling control over her life and her choices. She knows what she's doing, and just like every day, she knows exactly where's she's looking at. And Betty Cooper is looking straight at him.

Unlike the rest of the cold and fast world that surrounds his body, she sees him. She acknowledges his presence with purity in her eyes, as he stands alone, hidden in the shadows on her neighbor's front-yard across the street. She's looking at the abyss and she knows the abyss is looking right back at her with the same passion in his eyes.

She knows he's there, and it's been long since they've crossed all the doubts and what ifs of what can now be called a relationship. They accept the company and the distant stares, and most of all, they accept their momentary freedom to do whatever their hearts tell them to do.

For the moment, they're free. Free like fairy tale lovers, whose love started from a mix of forbidden mystery and a locked gaze. Just like every childish story, they fell in love with an image of a life entirely different from their owns.

It could even be called love at first sight.

But they certainly don't believe in such childish definition.

Because there's nothing childish about Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper. There's no such thing as pure and innocent, and they don't want it to be. They don't want perfect, idealized love, no.

They want what they can't have.

And for teenagers like them, that's more than they could ever dream about.

It doesn't take long before she steps away from the window, and when she does, he knows exactly what to do. His feet take him to her house, where he finds the ladder she leaves outside for him every night. Without ceremony, he positions it on her bedroom window, and once he feels like it's safe, Jughead climbs up so he can invade her perfect residence, just like she's once instructed him.

In a blink of an eye, he's already peeking the peaceful serenity of her bedroom, and as his eyes drift around, he sees her, as she's standing next to her door with a key in hands. Her eyes are on him, a smirk is playing across her lips and without hesitation, Betty locks them inside, trapping them together in the only place where she feels safe in her own house.

She locks them in only place where she can be free.

" Hey there, Prince Charming. Need help?"

" Nope. I'm okay. " He says, as he tosses his legs over her window, finally entering her room. " I might not be an athlete, but I can pass through your window."

" Well, since you do it every day, I thought you'd be a pro already." She approaches him, hands placed on her hips, as she watches him from above. Jughead is bent down brushing away the dust from his jeans, and it doesn't take long until he stands up, towering over her.

The Jones boy is tall, and even if the leather jacket he's wearing is a little too big, Betty knows better that the shape of his body is simply stunning. His muscles— especially the ones from his arms— are well defined, and his big hands are strong, showing traces of the hard work he has been put through during his life.

He might look like a skinny, weak boy, but of all the people, Betty knows better.

She knows him better.

Their eyes are connected now, a grin decorating his lips and a soft smile taking care of hers. There's a comfortable silence set in between them for a while, and their eyes are glittering in pure excitement. She can't help but allow her heart to beat faster as she looks at the freckles spread around his neck, and even if there are many things she wants to talk about and many things she still wants to do with him; Betty knows she can't waste that chance to just look at him.

To just look at the boy who has saved her days.

" Hey, you." He finally says, still holding a dorky grin.

" Hey."

" How was your day around the tower?"

" Well, the birds didn't come by to sing by my window, so I could say it was just another day being guarded by the Dragon…" She says, bitting her lower lip. " But that won't be my answer."

" Oh, really?" He knits his brows in curiosity. " And why wouldn't that be your answer?"

" Because… I've finished the book." Her eyes are glittering at her words, as they are slightly closed due to the soft, genuine smile that is taking over her lips. A pink blush is spread over her lifted cheeks, and soon, she starts swinging back and forth in pure excitement.

Betty Cooper looks extremely cute like that. She is shining in pure happiness, and it's all because he lent her a book.

A really good one, to be honest.

"No way! Already?! It's a book with more than 12 tales, Betty!"

" I know! I started it two nights ago and I just couldn't drop it! Edgar Allan Poe is just amazing!"

" Agreed. And which one did you like the most?"

" The Tell Tale Heart! Damn it, it was perfect! The way his own guilt was consuming him to the point where he could actually hear that dead heart— It was just perfect! Thank you so so much for lending it to me!"

" Well…" He chuckles, smirking and placing his right hand over his hip. " I'm glad you liked it, Betts. Next time I'll bring you a full story, with the necessary amount of violence a girl like you needs."

" Oh, Jughead Jones…" She smirks, placing her hands around his neck, finally making contact with his skin. Her body approaches his, and instinctively, he places his hands on her hips. Their eyes are connected, eventually dropping to each other's lips. " What are you doing to me?"

" Me? Did you forget who actually invited a stranger in?"

" Oh, true." She chuckles. " But you also accepted a stranger's invitation."

" Also true. We probably should've listened to our parents then."

" I'm glad we didn't… Your visits are the highlight of my day, and you also give me good books, so… Thank you for coming in."

" Hn, you're welcome. I'm glad I can be your book dealer."

A genuine laughter escapes her lips, and in a blink of an eye, she's already hugging him. He can feel her heart beating faster against his chest, and in the same way he's breathing in her scent, Jughead can feel her doing the same, as a barely perceptible breeze brushes against his exposed neck. It's something that she usually does when he arrives, the only possible explanation being her attempt to smell the world through him.

Betty may not talk about it, but he can see it in her eyes the desire to be free. Since her sister was checked in that institution for troubled minds, her mother has kept her prisoner in her own house. She doesn't go to school, she doesn't attend family meetings, and he even thinks she doesn't even step outside the front door anymore. She's trapped from the world, and he's her only connection to the life that happens outside her window.

Through him, she can hear real stories about real people's days, and she dreams that one day she will also have a story to tell. The Cooper girl dreams thanks to his words and feelings, and because of her, Jughead already knows he's going to be a writer when he grows older.

He will be a writer and he will take her out of there.

And that is a promise he's made since the day he met the trapped princess.

" You smell good, Jughead…" Her voice comes out as a whisper, eliciting something inside him that he cannot really name.

" Really? It's just grass, I think. I arrived earlier today and I just sat there at your neighbor's garden."

" You know my neighbors better than I do." She giggles, but he knows better that she doesn't find that funny at all.

" It's their loss. They don't know how amazing is the girl next door."

" And do you?"

" A little… She's a bit irresponsible, I'll tell you that, but… A girl who likes Poe can't be a bad person. Besides, she's quite a heartthrob."

" Oh, really?" She lifts her brows in amusement, knowing very well the beanie boy's intentions. " Why would say this?"

" Well, Elizabeth… I happen to know that she has this hart-shaped lips and they are quite a thing."

" Quite a thing? Just that?" She lifts her brows, questioning him and playfully trying to sound offended by such shallow description of her lips. Slowly, she slides her hands through his chest, earning a muffled grunt when she finally breaks their bodies' contact. Betty is now looking at him from under her eyelashes, and the smirk playing in her lips tells the boy she's up to no good. " You know, I was planning on kissing you tonight, but… Maybe you wouldn't like it."

" And how would you know my preferences?"

" I just happen to know."

The blonde girl starts taking some steps back, and intuitively, he follows her. Their eyes are still glued to each other, and both of the teens can feel the heat burning up inside their cores. Betty only stops when her legs are pressed against the frontal edge of her bed, and soon, he's towering over her once more.

Now, they both know it's too late to take back any words and to try to cool down their hormones. They're all alone in the safe world that has become her bedroom, and just like so many times, Betty and Jughead want to explore more of that apparent safety they bring one another.

They want to touch it. They want to tease it, kiss it and eventually, trap it inside their hearts in the same way they're both trapped in the injustices of the outside world. Like a cat toying with a condemned mouse, they both play with the fake idea of safety given by those 4 walls.

They've been playing with their feelings from the very first moment he entered her room.

And just like the first time, they're still in love with their forbidden adventure.

The Jones boy is the first to make a move, as his head ducks so he can capture her lustful lips with his owns. Betty doesn't allow that, at first, teasing him as much as she can, until she eventually corresponds his gesture. His hands are now cupping her face, and her fingers are over his in a tender way, as their kisses slowly and naturally start taking new proportions.

At first, it's a chaste one, and they feel the softness and tenderness as they smile against each other's lips. It feels calm and innocent, but these feelings don't last long, soon being mixed with a growing passion that grows faster when he feels her tongue brushing against his lower lip. He's asking for entrance, and at first, she refuses him, a smirk growing across her face.

Betty likes to tease him, he knows. She likes to drive him to his limits, trying to provoke the most unexpected reactions from this boy who's full of surprises. She tells herself that she only does so in order to prove her own wishes and even to selfishly get something from him and his feelings, but deep inside, she knows it's not true. Not anymore.

The blonde girl has always known that he is her best chance to escape from that house, and if she could use his feelings on her behalf, then she would do so. At first, she was ready to use him so she could free herself from that place, but eventually, Betty did the one thing she shouldn't have in order not to restrain her selfish wishes:

She fell in love with him.

Yes. She fell in love with the boy who actually saw her trapped in that tower, and the boy who treats her like a human being. She fell in love with a boy who wears a crown shaped beanie, and who brings her books to make her tedious days more interesting.

Betty fell in love with Jughead. For as cliché as it could be, the trapped princess fell in love with the prince who came for her rescue, and even if she had vowed herself not to be that girl — the one who falls deeply and gives herself wholeheartedly— something inside her tells her that she can trust him. The Cooper girl can love him, and she knows she does, as she finally parts her lips and allows him to deepen the kiss.

His tongue is soft as it slowly brushes against hers, eliciting muffled moans from their throats as they continue their wet dance. Her hands climb up so her fingers can get lost in his dark, wavy hair, and his beanie drops on the floor, still warm from his head. She can feel his fingers drawing circular patterns on her hips, and when their lungs are finally craving for air, he licks her palate, causing Betty to shiver, as she carefully throws her head back in response, and eventually breaking the heated kiss.

That was quite the kiss, indeed.

" Well…" He starts, as he rests his forehead against hers and they're both breathing heavily. She can feel his hot breath fanning over her lips, and there's a blush taking over her cheeks. " I think you do know my preferences, Betty Cooper."

" I told you I did. In the same way you knew I would like that book, I know you love my kisses."

" Yeah" He chuckles. " I do love your kisses."

" Just my kisses?" Her eyes are now clouded by pure lust, and even if he can feel all her confidence as they shared that kiss, Jughead can also feel a certain uncertainty in her voice as she asks him so.

She looks so pure and beautiful right now. So confident, and yet so fragile.

Even if he's more than just aware that this girl can take care of herself, Jughead can't help but feel like he should take it on his own hands the responsibility to rid her of her troubles. He wants to see her happy and wants to see her smile, and for that, he's willing to sacrifice the peaceful monotony of his life.

For her, he's willing to do anything.

For Betty, he's willing to belong to a world he has long rejected.

A world where, now, Jughead Jones is in love with Betty Cooper.

" Do you really need to ask?"

After his words, a wide smile takes care of her lips, and before she can even answer him, his lips are already on hers, and his arms are wrapped around her waist. He carefully lifts her up, a smirk decorating his lips as he looks up to see the Cooper girl still smiling at him. Her golden locks are brushing his face, and as their lips are once again connected, he places her over her soft mattress. As she's sitting there, he helps her get rid of her shirt, exposing the creamy skin of her breasts and the lacy bra, his eyes softening at such pure view. Quickly after that, she motions for him to do the same, as her fingers are already holding onto the hem of his shirt.

The leather jacket falls flat on the floor, and his characteristic S T-shirt follows right after, revealing his well-defined muscles. Jughead is a strong boy, and every time she lays her eyes on his bare chest, Betty can feel her heart beating faster in pure excitement, as she silently wants to feel his body pressed against hers. She wants to feel his heat and his strong hands against her bare skin, and in order to do so, she slides back on her bed, inviting him to join her so they can, finally, intertwine their bodies.

His demeanor is still showing that boyish grin, as Jughead places his knees on top of her bed, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulls her closer, trapping their lips together in another deep kiss, and his body is now smoothly pressed against hers, as their combined weight sinks into her soft mattress.

They're moving together, bodies and souls connected, and it doesn't take long before his mouth moves to her neck. Jughead has his hand on her jaw, and as he leaves small bites on her skin, he can feel her pulse quickening between his lips. Betty allows muffled moans to climb their way up from her chest, and the tremble caused by her vocal chords against his palm makes him smirk.

Her legs are now wrapped around his waist, pressing them closer against each other, and the way she moves her hips around his lower parts are slowly making his pants feel tighter. She slowly slides her hands down, trailing her fingers across his bare abdomen, stopping only when she reaches his pants. Quickly, the Cooper girl gestures for him to take them off, and he does so, exposing his dark boxers that are, apparently, too tight for him.

Unconsciously, there's a smirk crossing her lips at the scene, and during a brief moment when his lips are away from her, Betty takes that opportunity to get rid of her white, capri pants. Jughead helps her doing so, and as soon as his hands are on her thighs, he can feel her shivering under his touch. She's a sensible girl, and by the way her eyes are eventually shutting, he knows very well that she wants more.

More contact. More heat and more freedom.

And that's exactly what he gives her, as soon as they're both left in their underwear. With his expert fingers, he unclasps her bra, freeing her breasts and exposing her already hard nipples. He works on them, brushing his thumb against her skin, and consequently causing her to jerk her head back against her white pillow. Jughead can see the way she's biting her lower lip, and as she does so, her fingers start pressing harder against his shoulders, leaving red marks behind and causing his member to throb in anxiety.

Neither of them needs much to ignite the flames inside their bodies, and they could tell it by the way they were both panting in between their kisses. He wanted her and she wanted him, and when she felt his thumb sliding down her panties, redness took over her cheeks, as a satisfied smile took over her lips. She knew he could feel the heat coming from her core, and judging by how his eyes were so focused on hers, Betty could tell how he enjoyed that sensation.

The fact that he had her there, underneath his body and looking at him with those baby blue eyes of hers made the beanie boy feel good. It made him feel like the main hero of a fairy tale and even if he had long gotten used to being the narrator, he enjoyed the change.

He enjoyed to be seen, but not by an audience, no. Jughead enjoyed to be seen by her and only her. As if he is a book, and as her fingers grace his skin, she turns his pages, reading in everything he is and savoring every unwritten word and hidden truths.

Betty is the only one who can read him. Who can _truly_ read him.

And that is exactly what she's doing right now. With her kisses and her most genuine reactions, she's reading the complicated book that is Jughead Jones.

After they exchange a lovely glance, Betty quickly makes sure to get rid of his last clothing article, and by the time she does so, his manhood is basically begging for her. She can see the blush around his cheeks, and as she pulls him closer to one, deep and breathtaking kiss; they both know the time has come.

His hips slowly move, as he positions himself in front of her entrance, and for the first time that night, he feels her wetness through his length. His eyes shift to her face, and even if it amuses him to see her needy face at that simple contact, he doesn't want to waste any more time. In a single move, he's inside her, and in the same way her eyes roll back in pleasure, he also can't help the moan that escapes his lips at the warm sensation caused by the union of their bodies.

It feels good. It feels right, and most of all, it feels genuine.

And it is. Their lovemaking is all that and much more, even if they don't know about it yet.

" Oh, fuck." She says, trying to catch her breath.

" I didn't know good girls knew this word."

" And I didn't know you still thought I was a good girl, Jones."

" Fair enough, Cooper."

Their hips start moving together, as their hearts also beat as one. Her lips are now on his neck, her arms wrapped around his shoulder as she holds onto to him through every move. Her eyes shut every time he brushes that one spot inside her, and the moan that leaves her throat just gives him more energy to fasten his pace. The friction feels good, and her vanilla scent acts like a pheromone, drawing him closer and closer with each passing moment.

The kisses are now sloppier than before, as they're panting heavier due to the whole thing, and they both start to feel their approach of their apex. His thrusts are heavier now, and the bumping of their hips are rougher, in an attempt to make their union last a little longer. Neither of them wants that to end, however, even their free, adventurous souls are attached to bodies that have their own limit.

And unfortunately, after what felt like an eternity, they reach that limit.

Her pupils contract, her fingers dig into the mattress and her walls close around his cock, causing him to release himself. They stand still for a while, his strong arms caging her body and his dark locks falling in front of his face. She can see the way his skin is glistering, and even if he is panting hard, she can't help but notice that so characteristic, boyish smirk on his lips.

Jughead Jones is happy. Damn it, he is more than happy, for he soon starts to chuckle as his eyes watch her beautiful and flushed face underneath him.

" What is it?" She asks, still breathlessly.

" Nothing, it's just…"

" Just what, Jug?"

" I'm happy… I'm really happy right now."

At first, betty doesn't quite understand him, however, giggles form in her stomach, and like butterflies, they escape through her mouth as a genuine laughter. Today, more than any other day, these two, young dorks are happy, for they've both managed to forget whatever the crap the world usually throws at them. They are able to be happy like teenagers in love usually are, and given all the circumstances, that alone is exactly what they both want.

Happiness, indeed, feels good.

" I'm happy too." She smiles, kissing his cheek softly. " If this is a dream, then I don't wanna wake up."

" Well… If this is a dream" He starts, moving his body so he's now resting next to her. She wraps her hands around his torso, resting her chin on his chest. Her inebriant scent is invading his nostrils, and he brings her covers above them, as the first, chilling breeze hits their tangled bodies. " Then you have one dirty mind, Betty Cooper."

" Shut up…" Her voice sounds playfully, as she pinches his sides, earning a childish 'ouch' from him. " You know what I mean… I'm just saying that I'm happy to be right here with you."

" I know… But I'm still taking you out of here, Rapunzel. You trust me, don't you?"

Her eyes drift to his greenish-blue ones, and beneath the cute nickname, Betty can see what he really means with his words. Even if they're just two teenagers trying to enjoy their feelings, she knows better than to doubt him, after all, he's the one boy who has saved her from herself.

Jughead is the boy who saw more than the perfect facade people have built for her, and when she needed someone— anyone— he was there. He, the loner, outsider boy from the wrong side of the tracks.

He was there for her, and he still is.

And if it depends on her, she'll want him with her forever.

" I believe you, Jughead. I asked you for another book, didn't I?" She smiles tenderly, and he feels his heart warming up inside his chest. " It has to mean something, right?"

" Definitely. It takes a lot of trust to let someone do that for you, Betts. I won't let you down."

" Oh, based on your last one, Jug, I know you won't… I know it."

He plants a soft kiss on her head after her words, and he brings her closer in his embrace. They share body heat, enjoying each other's company as much as they can, for they know that, later that night, he will climb down the stairs once more and she will have to say goodbye to her charming prince until he can return tomorrow.

They don't have much time, yet, they have all the love in the world to enjoy their momentary eternity. It's a promise of a happily ever after.

And for now, this is already enough for their souls to feel free.

It's enough until their deserved Happy Ending.


End file.
